Reencuentros: el caso de Yui y Hinata
by anyuchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Lo que paso con Yui y Hinata Regalo para CriistY.mOOn
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentros: el caso de Yui y Hinata

Lo que paso con Yui y Hinata

Aclaraciones: este fic esta dedicado a , quien me lo pidio.

Espero te guste linda...regalo de cumple adelantado, ambas cumplimos el mismo mes, prometo terminarlo para tu cumple

Este esta relacionado con el de Reencuentros, la historia de Yuzuru y Kanade, no son fics independientes

Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 1. El amor llega como menos lo imaginas

Un chico de unos de cabello azul, que usaba un uniforme de beisbol, jugaba aventando la pelota y cachándola

-ehh…Hideki! –escucho que le gritaban

El chico se volvió y miro a un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

Iba acompañado de otros siete chicos, todos llevaban uniformes de beisbol

-Asara! –levanto la mano en forma de saludo

Se acercaron y el peliazul le avento la pelota al pelinegro quien la cacho con un guante

-excelente lanzamiento –dijo Asara –vamos a jugar

-esta bien –dijo Hideki y se dirigieron a un parque a un baldio, que estaba entre dos casas, a jugar

Ahí se encontraron con otro equipo con el que siempre jugaban, quienes eran diez, nueve jugadores y el umpire (arbitro)

-bien, el campo será el mismo de la otra vez? –le dijo Hideki al capitán del otro equipo

-si –dijo el otro de nombre Otani (XP) –comencemos a jugar entonces

-esta bien –saco una moneda –batean ustedes primero

-bien –los dos equipos se reunieron

-bien –dijo Hideki, el capitán del equipo –Asara, eres el pitcher –el pelinegro asintió –Katou, el cátcher –miro a un peliblanco de ojos grises –Umiko a primera base –un pelirrojo asintió –Maiko, segunda base –miro a un pelicafe – Irie, tercera base –un pelicafe asintió yo estare en la tercera base, Satoshi eres el short stop* -un rubio lo miro –Ushiryoma jardín izquierdo –un pelinegro ojiazul asintió –Okazaki, jardín derecho –un peliverde asintió (jane: peliverde? 0.0) yo estare en el jardín central –un pelicafe asintió –bien, vamos

Se separaron y se pusieron en sus posiciones

Cuando iban en la sexta entrada el equipo de Hideki estaba arriba en el marcador 6 carreras a tres

Le tocaba batear al equipo de Otani

Asara lanzo la bola, Oda, el bateador del equipo la golpeo en dirección al jardín central

Hideki alzo el guante para atraparla pero la bola sobrevoló su brazo y atravesó rápidamente la cerca de la casa del lado derecho rompiendo la ventana superior

Todos se acercaron corriendo

-demo…-dijo Hideki

-etto…quien va por ella? –dijo Otani

-yo no –dijo Oda –yo siempre voy

-porque tu siempre las vuelas –dijo Irie

-oye…yo no las vuelo siempre, tu lo haces mas seguido

-eso no es…

-ya, no se peleen –dijo Hideki –yo ire –Hideki se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y suspirando toco el timbre

Una señora le abrió la puerta

-lo lamento…-dijo Hideki asiendo una reverencia (au: así he visto que piden perdón en los animes XD) –mi nombre es Hideki Hinata…vera..estabamos jugando y…

-la pelota rompió el cristal –dijo la mujer y le sonrio tranquilizadoramente –tranquilo, no te cobrare nada, ven, pasa por la pelota

-gracias –Hideki la siguió por un pasillo hasta una puerta abierta.

Se detuvieron ahí

Entonces Hideki miro adentro y miro a una joven en una cama

Era una chica de caballo y ojos rosas (creo que son rosas XD)

Esta le sonrio y Hideki se sonrojo

Se acerco a ella e inclinándose le dijo

-lo siento mucho…soy Hideki Hinata

-hola –dijo ella y Hinata sintió algo raro en el pecho –soy Nyan Yui –le sonrio –toma –le dio la pelota

-ahh…gracias –la agarro –te golpeo?

-eh? No, no me golpeo, pero…nunca había visto una

-eh? Nunca?

-no –dijo –la verdad es que no salgo mucho

-ahhh…-entonces Hideki vio una silla de ruedas en un extremo del cuarto

"así que es eso" pensó el chico

-toma –le tendio la pelota

-eh…

-te la regalo –dijo

-pero…tus amigos…

-la pelota es mia –le sonrio –te la regalo

-gracias –Yui la tomo –pero no se como se juega…

-si quieres te lo puedo explicar

-en serio? –le sonrio

-claro…espera, ire a avisarle a mis compañeros y vuelto

-ahhh…si, esta bien

El chico corrió hacia el campo

-que paso? –dijo Otani

-Bueno…verán…regale la pelota

-que? Porque? –pregunto Asara

-es que…a Nyan-chan le gusto y…

-ahhh…es una chica verdad? –le pregunto Irie

-si…bueno…le gusto la pelota…

-ahhh…esta bien

-creo que debemos dejarlo por hoy

-pero y el dinero? Cuanto será por el cristal?

-nada –dijo el –Nyan-san dijo que no nos lo cobraría

-ahhh –suspiraron todos –que bueno

-creo que debemos dejarlo por hoy –dijo Katou

-si –dijeron los demás –nos vemos mañana en el partido? –los dos equipos pertenecían a la misma liga y jugaban al dia siguiente entre ellos

-esta bien –dijeron los demás

-hasta mañana …-todos se despidieron

Hideki volvió a la casa

-hola –dijo entrando a la habitación de Yui

-hola –le sonrio

-les traeré algo que comer –dijo la madre

-gracias mama –dijo Yui

-bueno –dijo Hideki sentándose a lado de sus amigos –quieres que te explique el beisbol?

-si, por favor –le sonrio

-esta bien…el beisbol se juega con dos equipos de nueve…

Hideki le explico todas y cada una de las reglas

-y así se anotan las carreras –le dijo

-suena divertido –le sonrio –al menos ya le entenderé cuando lo vea en la televisión

-nunca has ido a un partido

-no…como te dije, casi nunca salgo de casa

-ahh…ya se! –dijo –la verdad yo y mis amigos, con los que estaba jugando hace rato, pertenecemos a una liga y mañana jugaremos un partido para la copa

-eh? Pertenecen a equipos contrarios? –dijo Yui

-si –le sonrio –pero eso no evita que nos llevemos bien y juguemos siempre

-ahhh…

-bueno…volviendo a lo del partido…te gustaría ir?

-eh? –lo miro –ir?

-si –dijo el –estoy seguro que te gustara

-ahhh…pero…etto…-Yui miro a otro lado apenada –la verdad es que…yo no…puedo caminar…

-no importa –Yui lo miro sorprendida –yo te llevo

-no te molesta?

-claro que no –le sonrio

-gracias –le sonrio feliz

-ahhh…-el celular de Hideki sono –mochi mochi…si…esta bien oka-san…ya voy –colgo –tengo que irme, mi hermano mayor llego de Kyoto así que tengo que ir a verlo –le sonrio divertido

-esta bien –le sonrio

-entonces…paso por ti mañana?

-ahhh…si…a que hora?

-el partido es a la una así que…a las once

-esta bien –dijo

-bien…tienes celular?

-ahh…si…te doy el numero?

-si quieres

-claro –Hideki le paso el celular y Yui escribió su numero –listo –se lo dio

-bien –se levanto –entonces hasta mañana Nyan-chan –le sonrio

-hasta mañana Hideki-kun

Hideki se despidió de la madre de Yui y salió de la casa

Pero antes de alejarse mucho se volvió y miro hacia la ventana

Yui estaba asomada también

Hideki le sonrio y ella le correspondió la sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa con la certeza de que Nyan Yui seria alguien muy especial para el


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Empezando a vivir

Hideki toco el timbre de la casa de Yui al dia siguiente. Llevaba en su hombro una maleta de juego

-ahhh…Hideki-kun –dijo la madre de al abrir la puerta –Yui ya esta lista

-gracias

Hideki entro a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Yui.

Ahí vio a Yui usando un vestido blanco muy bonito y un sombrero azul. Estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas y una cobija rosa le cubria las piernas

"Que linda es" penso Hinata "fácilmente podria enamorarme de ella"

-hola –le sonrio el –como estas?

-bien –le sonrio también

-bueno…nos vamos?

-hai

Hideki se acerco a ella y empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas

Se dirigieron a la estación de tren y se bajaron media hora después

-el campo no esta muy lejos de aquí...

-esta bien –le sonrio Yui

Hinata iba lento para que Yui disfrutara del paseo

Poco después llegaron al campo en el cual ya empezaban a llegar los padres y había jugadores practicando

-ahhh…Hideki! –grito Asara desde las gradas y corrió hacia el

-Asara, hola

-hola…ahh…hola –dijo Asara mirando a Yui –tu debes ser Nyan-chan?

-ahhh…hai –dijo Yui sonriendo

-Hideki nos dijo que vendrías hoy, soy Asara Touma

-Nyan Yui

-mucho gusto, bueno, voy al campo, asegurate de ir pronto Hideki, tenemos que entrenar un poco

-si…esta bien

Asara se dirigió al campo

-puedes dejarme en las gradas si quieres…yo estare bien…-dijo Yui

-eh? No…claro que no…te acompañare un poco, quieres unas frituras?

-ahh…hai! –le sonrio

-bien…vayamos…

Después de que Hideki le comprara a Yui unas frituras y una soda regresaron a las gradas

-Hinata! –se escucho un grito

Un chico de cabello café y ojos del mismo color se le acerco

-Yuzuru! –alzo la mano en forma de saludo

-hola...

-hola…y Hatsune? No te acompaña?

-no…tenia cosas que hacer…eh? Quien es ella? –miro a Yui

-ahh…lo siento…ella es Nyan Yui…Nyan-chan, el es Otonashi Yuzuru, vamos juntos en la escuela y es mi mejor amigo

(Au: lo olvidaba, esto es tres años antes de "Reencuentros" al inicio de la preparatoria)

-hola –le saludo Yuzuru

-Yuzuru…podrías cuidarla por mi? –Le dijo mientras la acomodaba de manera que viera a la perfección el juego –tengo que ir a entrenar

-claro –dijo el sonriendo

-bien, Nyan-chan, te dejo al cuidado de Yuzuru

-hai…arigatou Hideki-kun

-Oye –le dijo Otonashi al oído –cuando la conociste?

-ayer…después te cuento, por favor, podrías comprarle lo que ella quiera? Después yo te pago

-claro –dijo el

-arigatou, bueno, me voy –corrió hacia el campo

-bien –dijo Yuzuru a lado de Yui –te gusta el baseball?

-nunca lo he visto mas que en la tele –dijo Yui –me gusta mas la música

-ahhh…a no me gusta mucho el baseball pero Hinata me invita y vengo a apoyarlo…mi hermana nos acompaña a veces pero hoy no pudo venir, se llama Hatsune, tu tienes hermanos?

-no…solo somos yo y mi madre

-ahh…

En el campo Hideki empezaba a tirar la pelota para el cátcher

El partido comenzó a tiempo

Hideki empezó como pitcher mientras Otani bateaba

-le entiendes? –le pregunto Yuzuru a Yui

-si –le sonrío –Hideki-kun me lo explico ayer

-esta bien

En la novena entrada el equipo de Hideki iba tres carreras abajo

Era su turno para batear, las bases estaban llenas

Tenia que anotar un home run para completar las cuatro carreras

"demo…es demasiado…" entonces miro a las gradas y su mirada se conecto con la de Yui

Ella le sonrío y movió sus labios

El entendió "Tu puedes hacerlo"

Sujeto el bate con fuerza

El pitcher, Yushirou, lanzo la pelota.

Hideki la golpeo y esta se elevo

Todos gritaron y….la pelota salió del campo

Todos empezaron a vitorear

Hideki y los demás corredores terminaron las carreras y todo el equipo festejo

Recibieron la copa de parte del presidente de la liga

Hideki corrió donde estaban Yuzuru y Yui

-buen trabajo Hinata –dijo Yuzuru

-Así es –dijo Yui

-arigatou…vamos a ir a comer hamburguesas, quieren venir? –dijo sonriendo

-claro –dijo Yuzuru

-y tu Nyan-chan? Si no quieres podría dejarte en tu casa

-no…esta bien –dijo ella sonriendo

-bien…vamos entonces…

Todos en el equipo trataron bien a Yui y esta se divirtió mucho

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llevo a Yui a casa

-bien –dijo el sonriendo y la ayudo a recostarse, después se sentó en la silla

-Hideki-kun…etto…podrias venir a verme seguido?

-claro –dijo el –vendre mañana después de la escuela –era domingo

-esta bien –dijo ella sonriendo

-bueno…me voy, bye bye…

Después de eso Hideki la visitaba todos los días

En algunas ocasiones lo acompañaba Yuzuru o Asara.

-etto…Nyan-san –dijo Hideki un dia, dos meses después de conocerla –Yui no va a la escuela?

-ahhh –la madre miro a Yui quien dormía –no…ella estudio un tiempo en casa pero su maestra se mudo un mes antes de que la conocieras y ya no pudo seguir viniendo…le dije si quería ir a la escuela pero se negó –dijo algo triste –no pude convencerla…la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que ella fuera a la escuela, esta todo el dia aquí en casa…los únicos amigos que tiene son Hideki-kun, Otonashi-kun y Asara-kun…pero no puedo hacer nada si ella no quiere

-ahhh…

Mas tarde

-etto…no te gustaría ir a la escuela? –le dijo mientras comían

-eh? –lo miro

-tu mama me dijo que tu tutora se mudo y ya no viene…así que porque no te inscribes a la escuela?

-no –dijo Yui mirando por la ventana

-porque?

-es que…no quiero ocasionarle mas problemas a mama

-eh?

-desde el accidente –dijo Yui triste –mama a cuidado sola de mi, ella me lleva a todos lados, y siempre esta pendiente de mi…además trabaja y casi nunca tiene tiempo para ella…no quiero pedirle además que me lleve a la escuela, no quiero poner mas carga sobre ella

Hideki la entendió pero dijo

-no creo que tu mama te vea como una carga, ella me dijo que quiere que vayas a la escuela

-pero…

-si quieres –dijo Hideki mirándola –yo podría venir por ti y llevarte a la escuela

-pero…no te molestaría?

-claro que no Yui –le sonrio

Yui abrió los ojos sorprendida, el no le había dicho por su nombre nunca

Hideki también se sorprendido

-lo siento…yo…

-no importa –sonrio –puedes llamarme Yui

-ahh…entonces tu llamame Hinata –le sonrio también

-bien –Yui sonrio

(Au: ya lo puedo llamar Hinata yo tambien XD Jane: y porque no lo hacias? Au: no queria hacerlo hasta que Yui lo hiciera Jane: ¬¬)

-entonces…sobre la escuela…vendras conmigo? –la miro

-eh…esta bien –dijo ella sonriendole

-genial –le sonrio

Una semana despues Hinata llego con Yui a la escuela

-Hinata! –escucho que le hablaban y se encontro con Yuzuru quien se le acerco corriendo –hola Yui…bienvenida

-hola –dijo ella sonriendole –gracias

-bueno…vamos que es tarde y tenemos clases –dijo Hinata

-Hinata, Yuzuru hola! –escucharon y un chico de cabello verde oscuro llego corriendo

-Naoi, hola

-eh? –el chico miro a Yui –ahh…tu debes ser Nyan Yui…me dijeron que tenia que buscarte

-eh? –Yui la miro

-el es Ayato Naoi –dijo Hinata –es el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil

-hola –le sonrio Yui

-hola –dijo –bueno iba a decirte que quedaste en el salon 1-A, que es donde estan Yuzuru y Hinata

-ahh…gracias –le sonrio

-bueno, mejor nos vamos que las clases van a empezar

-si –dijeron los otros

Hinata llevo a Yui al edificio A donde era su salon

Cuando la clase empezo el sensei la presento y le asigno un lugar a lado de Yuzuru.

El primer dia de clases fue muy bueno para Yui, conocio a varios amigos de Hinata y Yuzuru como Oyama y Shiina (si! Los del frente XD)

Al finalizar las clases Yui se sentia muy feliz

-te gusto el primer dia de clases? –le pregunto Hinata cuando la llevaba a casa

-si –dijo ella –todos fueron muy amables

-asi es…

El tiempo paso. Un mes despues de que Yui entro a la escuela Yuzuru fue quien se presento en la casa de Yui para llevarla a la escuela

-ahhh…Yuzuru? –dijo Yui, desde hacia un tiempo le llamaba por su nombre

-hola, hoy vine yo ya que Hinata amanecio enfermo y no ira a la escuela –le sonrio

-ahh..esta bien

Yuzuru la llevo a la escuela pero a mitad de clases tuvo que ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil por algunos papeles y dejo a Yui en el salon

Ella, quien no queria causarle problemas a Yuzuru empezo a mover su silla de ruedas por el pasillo para llegar a la salida, lo bueno es que estaba en el primer piso, ya ahí esperaria a Yuzuru

Entonces paso por delante de la sala de musica y escucho

-listas? –dijo una voz

-si –dijo otra, empezo a sonar un piano y alguien empezo a cantar

Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora wa haiiro wo shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi ha donna uso wo iu  
Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no  
Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo

Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo  
Arigatou

Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikeru n daro  
Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru  
Dakara te wo nobasu yo

Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta wo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni Arigatou

(au: My song n_n adoro esa cancion XD)

La cancion termino

-bien chicas –dijo la cantante

Entonces Yui entro

-lo siento –dijo ella cuando las otras la miraron –es solo que…tocan muy bien

-ahh…gracias –dijo una chica de cabello rosa y ojos cafes (bueno no se si ese sea su color XD) –y tu eres…

-mi nombre es….

-Yui! –escucho que gritaban y entonces Yuzuru entro a la sala de musica –ahh…Yui, aquí estas…

-lo siento Yuzuru, es que las escuche cantar y entre

-claro –el le sonrio –hola chicas…

-Otonashi-kun hola

-ahh –dijo Yuzuru –ella es Nyan Yui, Yui ellas son las integrantes del club de musica Hisako –señalo a la guitarrista –Miyuki –la baterista le sonrio –Shiori –señalo a la bajista –y Masami Iwasawa –la vocalista le sonrio

-mucho gusto Yui...

-gracias

-solo que Otonashi se equivoco, no somos el club de musica, somos la banda Girls Dead Monster o GirDeMo como nos llaman algunos

-es lo mismo –dijo Yuzuru dijo restandole importancia

Yui rio

-bueno…tenemos que irnos –dijo Yuzuru –Hinata me matara si te dejo en tu casa mas tarde

-ahh…esta bien…etto…Iwasawa-san…podria…venir a escucharlas tocar otra vez

Iwasawa le sonrio

-claro, cuando quieras

La chica le sonrio y se fue

Yui miro por ultima vez la sala de musica y a las GirDeMo y supo que lo que mas queria hacer era ser parte de esa banda

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante_"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 No hay nada que temer cuando sigues un sueño

Dos semanas despues de conocer a las GirDeMo, Yui se quedo un rato sola en el salon ya que Hinata y Yuzuru estaban haciendo un trabajo para el sensei

Salio del salon y se dirigio de nuevo a la entrada para verlos ahí.

Entonces escucho dos voces, eran Oda e Irie. Ambos iban en el salon de Yui

-oye…y no crees que para Hideki es mucho trabajo ir todos los dias por Yui? –dijo Oda

-ya se…para ir a casa de Yui tiene que tomar dos trenes, y luego otro mas para venir a la escuela…pero para ir de su casa a la escuela solo tiene que tomar uno y caminar una cuantas cuadras, debe ser muy pesado –dijo Irie

-si…y ni hablar de Otonashi, el necesita de tres para llegar con Yui y uno para venir aca

-es demasiado…

-si asi es

Yui dio vuelta a su silla triste por lo que no escucho el resto de la conversación

-pero aunque es pesado, para ellos no es una molestia en lo absoluto, y la verdad para mi tampoco lo seria, Yui es una chica muy linda y si el tomar tres o cuatro trenes es el precio para que venga a la escuela, lo pagaria con gusto justo como Hideki y Otonashi

-yo tambien

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata y Yuzuru llegaron al salon

-ahhh…Yui, ya llega…-Hinata se cayo de inmediato al ver que Yui no estaba ahí –donde esta?

-ahh…la otra vez paso lo mismo –dijo Yuzuru –la encontre en el salon de musica, porque no la buscamos ahí

-si, vamos

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

-eh? Nyan-chan? –dijo Iwasawa –no, no ha estado por aquí

-ahh…gracias –dijo Yuzuru –tal vez esta en la entrada –dijo –ya sabes que a veces esta ahí

-claro…vamos

Pero tampoco estaba ahí la siguieron buscando

-eh? Yui? –Naoi estaba en el salon del consejo –no ha estado por aquí

-bueno…gracias

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la entrada

-y si se fue? –dijo Hinata

-sola?

-ya la buscamos por toda la escuela

-bueno…-el celular de Yuzuru sono –mochi mochi –contesto –ahh…Hatsune…eh? Esta bien…voy para haya –colgo –lo siento, Hatsune me necesita

-esta bien, ve

-llamame en cuanto la encuentres eh? Si no para ayudarte a buscarla

-esta bien, adios

Yuzuru se fue corriendo

Hinata corrio hacia la estacion que estaba a dos cuadras pero la cajera dijo que no habia visto a nadie en silla de ruedas

-Yui, donde estas?

Empezo a gritar su nombre

-yui!

Entonces a lo lejos la miro.

Estaba en un parque delante de la fuente

Corrio hasta ella

-Yui! –grito y al acercársele la abrazo

-eh? Hinata?

-nunca vuelvas a irte asi esta bien?! –le dijo –Yuzuru y yo te buscamos por todos lados

-Hinata…-Yui aparto la mirada –ya no quiero que vayas por mi

-que? –la miro sorprendido

-si el ir por mi te causa problemas yo…ya no quiero ir a la escuela…

-de que hablas? –dijo Hinata

-se que vives lejos de mi casa y que para llegar necesitas tomar dos trenes y despues otro para ir a la escuela…pero para ir de tu casa solo necesitas uno, ademas se que Yuzuru tambien debe tomar cuatro trenes para hacer lo mismo, yo no quiero causarles problemas a ninguno de los dos por eso –Yui empezo a llorar

-no me causas problemas –dijo Hinata mirandola

-…-

-yo no tengo problema alguno en hacerlo…es verdad que uso mas trenes, pero para mi y para Yuzuru no es un problema ir por ti, porque asi disfrutamos de tu compañía en el viaje y en la escuela…

-porque? Yo no puedo moverme sola, debo depender siempre de alguien, porque disfrutas de mi compañía? No lo entiendo

Hinata la miro y suspirando

-porque en este momento, eres la persona que mas quiero –dijo Hinata confesando los sentimientos que tenia por Yui desde hacia unos meses, el tenia razon, habia sido muy facil enamorarse de ella.

Yui lo miro sorprendida

Hinata le sonrio y beso sus labios

-te amo…Yui

Yui se sonrojo

-yo…tambien

Hinata sonrio y la volvio a besar

-no vuelvas a decir que eres un problema para mi

-hai…

"_Cuando empezamos a amar a una persona es cuando empezamos a vivir_"

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Despues de eso, ambos se hicieron novios

Hinata pasaba casi todo el dia con Yui, pero aun asi no dejo de asistir a sus entrenamientos de baseball, tampoco dejo de jugar con sus amigos en el baldio ni de ir a los partidos, la diferencia fue que en los dos ultimos Yui siempre lo observaba

Yui era una gran inspiración, no solo para Hinata, sino para todos sus amigos en la escuela, todos admiraban la fuerza de voluntad que ella tenia, su carisma y optimismo

Aun cuando estaba en una silla de ruedas ella no estaba deprimida, al contrario estaba llena de alegria

Por eso cuando Yui dijo que queria cantar todos la apoyaron.

Las GirDeMo le empezaron a enseñar a tocar y cantar. Hinata y Yuzuru la llevaban a conciertos y le compraban discos de musica que a ella le gustaba.

Yui era una gran cantante, habia encontrado ahí su vocacion y queria seguir con ese camino

"_Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprende a creer en la perfeccion de una persona imperfecta"_

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

-Nyan-san…por favor hagala entender –un hombre estaba en la sala de la casa de Yui cuando Hinata llego –esta operación podria ayudarla mucho

-yo no podria forzarla a aceptar Nishigaki-sensei –dijo Nyan-san triste –ella no quiere

-hagala recapacitar…

-yo…-en ese momento cayeron en cuenta de la presencia de Hinata

-etto…gomen….la puerta estaba abierta

-no, esta bien Hinata-kun –dijo Nyan-san –pasa…Yui esta en su habitación

-gracias –miro al hombre y se dirigio a la habitación de Yui

Ella estaba viendo la televisión en ese momento

-hola –dijo el

Yui lo miro y le sonrio

-hola Hinata

-quieres salir un rato conmigo? –le pregunta

-eh? A donde? –dijo ella

-por ahí…para distraernos

-esta bien –dijo

Hinata la ayudo a pasarse a la silla y ambos salieron

Al pasar por la sala Hinata se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya no estaba

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata se encontraba en una clinica

La noche anterior habia descubierto que el hombre que habia estado en la casa de Yui era Nishigaki Tatsui, un doctor que se especializaba en la columna

Nishigaki-sensei salio y se encontro con Hinata

-tu no eres el chico que estaba en la casa de Nyan-san ayer?

-si –dijo el

-eres algo de Yui?

-soy su novio –le dijo

-ahh…en que te puedo servir? –pregunto el doctor

-usted es el doctor de Yui cierto?

-si…asi es –lo miro –porque quieres saberlo?

-ayer estaba diciendo algo de una operación…

-si, es cierto…pero no tiene caso hablar de eso Yui no quiere practicarsela

-por favor digame en que consiste, yo podria tratar de convencerla

El doctor suspiro

-esta bien, tal vez a ti si te escuche, pasa –abrio la puerta del consultorio

Le indico a Hinata que se sentara

-bien –dijo Nishigaki-sensei sentandose detrás del escritorio –sabes como fue el accidente de Yui cierto?

-si, un auto la golpeo por atrás

-bien, el golpe produjo un daño en su columna que es lo que le impide caminar…en los primeros estudios, debido a la inflamación alrededor de la zona afectada era imposible pensar en una cirugía.

"Pero Yui a tenido un gran avance, y los ultimos estudios dieron como resultado que su lesion es operable. Pero la operación es riesgosa y tiene el cincuenta por ciento tanto de ser exitosa como de fallar, Yui no quiere practicarsela. Pero la operación podriar ser exitosa. Solo es cuestion de correr el riesgo…al fin y al cabo el estado de Yui no podria empeorar. Si tu puedes convencerla hazlo, es muy importante que Yui se la haga si quiere volver a caminar"

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata se dirigio a la habitación de su novia

Nyan-san saldria todo el dia asi que se quedaria con Yui.

Ese dia era viernes y no había clases

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que habia hablado con el doctor y no habia hablado con Yui de ese tema pero ese dia estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-hola –dijo entrando

-ahh…Hinata, hola –le sonrio el chico –que tal si vamos al cine hoy?

-ahh…hai…

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Después de horas juntos Hinata y Yui llegaron a la casa, Nyan-san aun no había vuelto

Hinata hizo ramen para los dos y ambos estaban comiendo en la mesa cuando Hinata dijo

-Yui, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo

-eh? –Hinata estaba serio y eso a Yui no le gustaba, le gustaba verlo sonreir

-el otro dia…cuando llegue me encontré con alguien aquí…

-eh? Con quien?

-Nishigaki-sensei –dijo el

Yui lo miro unos minutos y después aparto al vista

-ahhh…

-el me hablo acerca de la operación…

-porque quieres hablar de eso? –Yui estaba cabizbaja

-quiero saber porque te niegas…

-no quiero hablar de eso…

-Yui, quiero saberlo, te amo y esa operación seria muy buena para ti…

-basta! –Yui le grito

Hinata la miro sorprendido, Yui nunca le había gritado

–esa decisión no le importa a nadie mas que a mi…

-también me importa a mi…eres la persona a la que quiero…quiero que los dos hablemos de esto…

-no tienes derecho a criticar mis decisiones!

-eres mi novia! –Hinata levanto la voz aunque no quería

-eso no te da derecho sobre mi!

-Yui…se razonable!

-no quiero serlo! No sabes mis razones!

-porque no quieres decírmelas!

-no necesito explicarte nada!

-Porque no? Yo quiero saberlo…por favor…confía en mi Yui…

-a ti seria la persona a la que menos le diría! –grito Yui –No es necesario que lo sepas! No quiero! Yo…-Yui se cayo cuando Hinata se levanto de la silla

Tomo su plato de ramen a medio comer, tiro el contenido en la basura, lavo el plato y lo puso en la alacena

Después se dirigió a la silla y tomo su mochila.

-Lamento haberte molestado con eso…ya no lo hare otra vez –lo dijo sin mirar a Yui –bye bye

-Hinata…-pero Hinata ya había salido de la casa

"_La esperanza y el temor son inseparables y no hay temor sin esperanza, ni esperanza sin temor"_

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

El lunes Yui se alisto para ir a la escuela y quien fue por ella fue Yuzuru

Eso no le sorprendió, no había tenido noticias de Hinata en todo el fin de semana

Yuzuru estaba mas callado de lo normal así que Yui supuso que sabia lo que había pasado

Hinata no fue a la escuela ese dia…ni en los días siguientes…

Yuzuru le dijo que el y su padre habían salido de viaje y volveria en una semana

Yui estaba triste. Se habían peleado muy feo y quería arreglarlo, pero si Hinata se negaba a verla no podía hacer nada

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

El sábado Hinata se presento en casa de su novia

-ahhh…Hideki-kun –dijo Nyan-san –pasa

-arigatou

-antes de que entres –dijo Nyan-san –tengo que decirte algo –lo llevo a la cocina –Yui ha estado muy rara últimamente…distraída y molesta, ocurrió algo el viernes pasado? Lo digo porque también es raro que no hayas aparecido por una semana

-bueno –dijo Hinata algo apenado –tuvimos una discusión el viernes…y si fue algo fuerte…

-ahhh…entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya para que puedan hablar

-arigatou…

Se dirigió a la habitación pero se detuvo al llegar. Al final tomo valor y entro

Yui, quien estaba leyendo un libro, levanto la vista y miro a Hinata en la puerta

-hola –dijo el

Ella no contesto, solo aparto la vista

Hinata suspiro y se sento en el banco de siempre

Estuvieron un tiempo sumidos en un incomodo silencio hasta que….

-lo siento –dijo Yui –yo…te grite muy feo…

-fue mi culpa…-dijo Hinata –ya no volveré a preguntarte…

-yo…tengo miedo…

-eh?

-Nishigaki-sensei me dijo…que las posibilidades de fallar son de cincuenta…si me opero y falla…yo…

Hinata abrazo a Yui

-Yui…si no lo intentas como sabras si falla o no? Si la operación es exitosa podras volver a caminar…si falla no importa, siempre tendras personas que te apoyen en ese momento

Yui empezó a llorar y lo abrazo

-porque…porque debería hacerlo…

-tu sueño es cantar con las GirDeMo no es así –dijo el –estar en el escenario con ellas…por eso debes hacerlo, para seguir tu sueño…además…-Miro a Yui a los ojos –quiero jugar alguna vez baseball contigo –le sonrio

Yui miro a sus ojos y lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarlo nuevamente…

"_La esperanza es un árbol en flor que se balancea dulcemente al soplo de las ilusiones"_

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya deja de dar vueltas Hinata –dijo Yuzuru.

Ambos estaban en la sala del hospital esperando noticias de la operación de Yui

-no puedo evitar estar nervioso ya tardo mucho…

-estas operaciones siempre tardan –dijo el –tranquilo

En la sala de operaciones se encontraban Yuzuru, Hinata, Asara, Naoi y Nyan-san

Minutos despues Nishigaki-sensei salio del quirofano con ropa de cirujano

Los cuatro se pararon

-como esta? –dijo Nyan-san

Nishigaki-sensei les sonrio y Hinata supo que habia salido bien

-La operación fue un éxito…con terapias y ejercicios podra volver a caminar

Todos rompieron en vítores felices

Yui ya habia superado una prueba…

"_La esperanza será la espada que rompa nuestras cadenas"_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Reencuentro

Ya habia pasado un mes desde la operación y Yui ya podia mover las piernas pero aun no podia caminar, aun no iba a la escuela pero sus compañeros de salon y las chicas de GirDeMo la iban a ver, su sensei se comprometio a ir todos los dias una hora para darle clases, cosa que habia hecho

Hinata estaba muy ocupado, el torneo de Baseball se acercaba y tenia muchos mas entrenamientos

Yui lo motivaba a ir aunque esto implicara que no se podrian ver todos los dias como antes

Pero aun asi siempre le hablaba en la noche, el le decia como habia estado el entrenamiento y ella con sus terapias

Los fines de semana siempre iba por ella para llevarla a algun lado

Acostumbraban ir sobre todo al restaurante Saitaku, donde las GirDeMo tocaban

Cuando ellas estaban ahí siempre le daban el microfono a Yui para que cantara

Yui se sentia muy feliz

Un mes y medio despues de su operación Yui fue a la escuela donde todos sus compañeros se pusieron felices de verla

Para cuando el primer año termino Yui ya podia usar muletas

Todo estaba muy bien y Yui estaba muy feliz pues tenia muy buenos amigos y un gran novio

"_Tarde una hora en conocerte y solo un dia en enamorarme. Pero me llevara toda una vida lograr olvidarte"_

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Durante las vacaciones de verano, despues de no saber nada de el por una semana, Yuzuru se presento en la casa de Yui un viernes.

Ahí se encontraba Hinata quien se alegro de verlo pero al ver su rostro se quedo serio.

Algo grave estaba pasando

Yui tambien lo noto. Yuzuru se sento y estuvo unos minutos callado…entonces dijo

-Hatsune esta internada en el hospital

Hinata se sorprendio

-que? Porque?

-esta grave –dijo el –ella no me lo habia querido decir pero desde hacia un tiempo se sentia mal, el sabado pasado se desmayo...esta enferma, al parecer su riñon ya no funciona bien, los doctores dijeron que necesitara un transplante para sobrevivir (au: nunca dicen la enfermedad de Hatsune, solo dicen que necesita un transplante asi que ademas del corazon el riñon es el segundo organo que se puede donar que mas se necesita y que es muy difícil de encontrar un donador)

Yui se acerco a Yuzuru (con muletas) y lo abrazo

El se sujeto a ella y oculto su rostro en el cuello

Hinata también lo abrazo dándole apoyo a su amigo

El único familiar que Yuzuru tenia era Hatsune (au: ok ok de esto no estoy segura pero ya que el se hacia cargo de Hatsune supongo que es así no?) y el la quería mucho

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata estaba preparándose para lanzar…se puso en la posición adecuada y lanzo la pelota…

El bat golpeo la pelota y el bateador salio corriendo...1ra base, 2da base, 3ra base y carrera

Todo los de su equipo empezaron a aplaudir…

El bateador se quito el casco…y el largo cabello rosa cayo sobre sus hombros

Yui empezo a saltar de alegria, habia completado una carrera

Hinata la miro divertido, al fin habia cumplido su sueño de jugar baseball con su novia.

Ya habian pasado dos años desde la operación y al fin Yui podia caminar bien, era como si nunca hubiera tenido un accidente

El tiempo habia pasado muy rapido, ya estaban en primer año de la universidad

Desde hacia tiempo Yui era la vocalista principal de las GirDeMo ya que Iwasawa habia entrado a una escuela de musica en Kyoto.

La banda se habia hecho muy popular desde que habian debutado en la radio.

Cada uno ya tenia su camino a seguir

Yui estudiaba una licenciatura en música en la universidad Shiaku (au: bueno, no se en Japón pero aquí en México si hay esta licenciatura XD)

Hinata estudiaba Ciencias del deporte (au: tambien existe aquí XD)

A la hermana de Yuzuru, cuatro meses atrás le habian transplantado un riñon despues de dos largos años de espera.

Yuzuru estaba estudiando medicina y aunque aun no habia dicho nada, Hinata estaba seguro de que le gustaba su amiga de la universidad, Tachibana Kanade.

El la habia visto un par de veces y era una chica linda

Ese dia era el cumpleaños de Yuzuru.

Hinata paso por Yui y ambos se fueron a la fiesta

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Naoi, quien estudiaba Leyes (au: ok, no supe que carrera ponerle XD), tambien estaban sus antiguos compañeros y amigos Oyama y Shiina y otros antiguos amigos: Matsushita, Fujimaki, Takatmatsu, y Takeyama y su amiga Yusa

Tambien habia un compañero de la secundaria de Yuzuru, TK, o al menos asi le decian XP

Las chicas de GirDeMo tambien estaban, junto con Iwasawa, quien estaba de vacaciones.

La amiga de Yuzuru, Kanade, tambien estaba ahí y junto a ella dos amigos suyos Yurippe y Noda

Hinata y Yui rapidamente se hicieron amigos de estos dos

Iwasawa volvio a cantar junto con Yui y la banda. Kanade, a pesar de su apariencia timida y seria, resulto ser una chica muy linda

Yurippe era muy alegre e inteligente e ideo un juego de estrategia en el que tenian que vencer de alguna manera a Kanade, mientras esta seria quien controlaria todo y mantendría el orden (au: les suena de algo ¬¬)

Al final el juego termino en empate ya que Kanade tambien era un gran estratega.

Todos se divirtieron mucho y quedaron en ir juntos al concierto de las GirDeMo.

Al finalizar esa velada todos salieron siendo los mejores amigos

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos, un corazón que habita en dos almas"_

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas despues Yui y Hinata estaban en un parque comiendo helado

-sabes Hinata –dijo Yui –creo que a Yuzuru le gusta Tashibana-san

-si –dijo Hinata –yo creo lo mismo

Entonces tanto Hinata como Yui sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza y miles de imágenes aparecieron en sus mentes

Cuando el dolor se calmo ambos se miraron y Yui lo abrazo como nunca

-Hinata! Gracias…cumpliste todo lo que dijiste en esa ocasión

Hinata le sonrio y la abrazo

-te dije que lo haria –le sonrio feliz –Yui…

Ambos al fin habian recordado porque desde el inicio se quisieron tanto

-te amo –dijo Hinata

-yo tambien –dijo Yui

"_Si pudiese ser una parte de tí, elegiría ser tus lágrimas. Porque tus lagrimas son concebidas en tu corazón, nacen en tus ojos, viven en tus mejillas, y se mueren en tus labios"_

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Ese dia Yurippe habia invitado a todos a su casa

-asi que ya recordaron todo? –dijo Hinata mirando a sus amigos

-si –dijo Yurippe –desde hacia unos días…esta es una sorpresa para Yuzuru y Kanade

-esta bien –dijo mirando a Noda y a Oyama colocar una pancarta que decia "Fiesta del Reencuentro del Frente del Mas Allá"

Pusieron globos y una mesa de botanas.

-ahí vienen! –grito Shiina mirando por la ventana

-ok, Yui apaga la luz por favor

La chica lo hizo

Yuzuru y Kanade entraron y miraron a su alrededor

-eh? Yuri? Estas aquí? –dijo Yuzuru

De pronto Yui encendio todas las luces

Yuzuru y Kanade se sorprendieron

Todos empezaron a aplaudir

Yurippe se les acerco y les dijo

-Bienvenidos Kanade, Yuzuru a la fiesta del reencuentro del frente del mas alla

-Lo recuerdas! –dijo Kanade sorprendida

-si, todos lo recordamos desde hace unos días. Ahora vamos a celebrar que nos reencontramos

"_Un amigo es la persona que nos muestra el rumbo y recorre con nosotros una parte del camino"_

"_La verdadera felicidad no consiste en tener muchos amigos, sino en que sean de valor y selectos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Todos se sentían muy felices y se estaban divirtiendo

Hinata se acerco a Yui y la abrazo

-ahora estaremos juntos por siempre cierto? –pregunto Yui

-siempre –dijo Hinata y la beso

"_El Amor es el significado ultimado de todo lo que nos rodea. No es un simple sentimiento, es la verdad, es la alegría que está en el origen de toda creación"_

"_Cuanto te conoci nunca pense que me enamoraria tanto de ti. No eras la primera persona con la que Salí__. __Pero eres mi primer amor"_

Jane: y que royo con la ultima frase? No queda para nada ¬¬ Au: Como sabes que Hinata no tuvo mas novias antes ¬¬ de todos modos me encanta esa frase, me encanto cuando Takano-san la dijo XD Nim: *con lentes y enfrente de un pizarron* Para su conocimiento, Any habla de Takano Masamune de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, el cual es un anime yaoi *apuntando al pizarron donde hay una imagen de este anime*


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogo

Las luces empezaron a resplandecer en el escenario

La música empezó a sonar y una chica de cabello cortó color rosa salió por un elevador en la plataforma. Las miles de personas delante de ella empezaron a gritar. Y Masami Iwasawa empezó a cantar

Mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa  
Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime  
Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to

Entonces de otro elevador surgió del piso y otra chica de cabello rosa pero largo salió cantando

Honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru  
Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze

Ambas empezaron a cantar

Kikoeta ki ga shita  
Kanjita ki ga shitan'da  
Furuedasu ima kono mune de  
Mou kuru ki ga shita  
Ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo  
Miokutta  
Te wo futta  
"Yokatta ne" to

Rouka no sumi miorosu souji no tochuu  
Okashi na mono da to omou  
Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru noni  
Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni  
Hokori wa yuki no you ni furitsumu

Matteru ki ga shita  
Yonderu ki ga shitan'da  
Furuedasu ima kono toki ga  
Mitsuketa ki ga shita  
Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita  
Monogatari  
Eien no  
Sono owari

Itsu no manika kakedashiteta  
Anata ni te wo hikareteta  
Kinou wa tooku ashita wa sugu  
Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta

Kikoeta ki ga shita  
Kanjita ki ga shitan'da  
Furuedasu ima kono mune de  
Mou kuru ki ga shita  
Ikusen no asa wo koe atarashii hi ga

Matteru ki ga shita  
Yonderu ki ga shitan'da  
Furueteru kono tamashii ga  
Mitsuketa ki ga shita  
Ikuoku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo  
Miokutta  
Te wo futta  
"Arigatou" to

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir

-Masami! –gritaba la multitud –Yui!

Ambas dieron las gracias y salieron

Ya en el camerino ambas se vistieron y salieron corriendo junto con las demas integrantes al estacionamiento

-hey…por aquí! –les grito Yuzuru desde un auto blanco

Ellas corrieron al auto y Yuzuru arranco

Después de media hora llegaron hasta su destino

Los cinco (creo) bajaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo a la entrada. Logrando llegar justo a tiempo

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

El equipo de Japon iba ganando por dos carreras a los de China, solo tenían que ponchar al bateador y ganarían

Todo dependía de ese ultimo tiro

El Pitcher lanzo la pelota…

El bateador la golpeo…

La pelota sobrevoló el campo en dirección al jardín central…

Los jugadores Japoneses corrieron por la pelota…

Alguien alza la mano…

Se oye un golpe sordo, la pelota cayo en el guante…

El Jugador saca la pelota de ahí…todo el campo vitorea…y el capitán del equipo, Hideki Hinata, levanta la pelota triunfante

Japon ha ganado el mundial de Baseball…

:::::::::::::::::::::Hinata&Yui:::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata mira a su alrededor buscando a ciertas personas...

Las ve en el fondo…

Estos les sonríen y se aproximan corriendo

Lo abrazan…

-le diste el triunfo a Japón Hinata –dice Yurippe

-buen trabajo –dice Yuzuru

-excelente atrapada –dice Naoi

-Felicidades por tu juego –le dice su esposa y la ex-vocalista de GirDeMo, Yui

El le sonríe

-felicidades a ti también, el concierto fue excelente, también para ti Iwasawa…

-gracias –dice Iwasawa, la vocalista recién reintegrada a la banda

-bueno…yo creo que los dejamos solos –dice Yurippe –Yui quiere decirte algo…

-si adiós –dice Yuzuru y se va con su esposa Kanade y todos los demas de los vestidores

-y bien…que pasa? –Hinata la mira

-yo….hoy fue el ultimo concierto Hinata –dice Yui

-que?! Porque? –dice Hinata impactado

-es que ya no podre hacerlo mas…

-eh?

-yo…etto…estoy…-Yui se sonroja –estoy…

-que? –Hinata empezaba a asustarse

-estoy…embarazada…-dice en un susurro, que Hinata escucha bien

-em…embarazada? –dice completamente feliz

La pelirrosa asintió

-te amo, te amo, te amo –dice el abrazandola –te amo Yui

-yo también…

-felicidades! –grita Yurippe entrando junto con todos los demas

-eh? Que hacen aquí?! –grita Hinata mirándolos

-a poco creiste que nos iríamos? Baka –dice Yuzuru

-juntos siempre…-dice Yurippe

-si, siempre...-dicen todos

Y para conmemorar el dia se tomaron una foto todos juntos

-vengan ponga sus manos –dice Yurippe y extienda la suya y los otros hacen lo mismo –a las tres frente del mas alla siempre…1…2…3

-FRENTE DEL MAS ALLA SIEMPRE! –todos alzaron sus manos y rieron

A pesar de que ya no había una Tenshi quien derrotar, a pesar de que ya no estaban en una escuela en el mas alla…a pesar de que ya no estaban muertos…los lazos que habían creado entre ellos eran algo que ni la muerte o la reencarnación podrían romper

Porque a pesar de todo y de todos…ellos siempre estarían juntos y siempre serian "El Frente del Mas Allá"

.

"_Lo se muy bien, lo sabes tú, siempre estaré cerca a tu lado. Quiero estar y compartir los momentos buenos y los malos; quiero reir, tal vez llorar. Esos son los Amigos que... nunca olvidamos"_

Queria poner un hipervinculo a la foto pero no me dejo u.u

Any: Feliz cumpleaños Criis! Espero que te la pases muy bien y que hayas disfrutado tu regalo...por cierto, tengo un regalo adicional para ti pero ese te lo publicare en facebook espero te guste


End file.
